Mistaken Identities
by OliveTheOlive
Summary: Sera does some investigating, Conan is suspicious, Ran is embarrassed, and the Detective Boys are exasperated. Ai is unfazed. Not necessarily the same continuity as Rematch, but certainly part 2 in my attempt to convert the world to SeraRan.


This was written a little while back, when we didn't know too much about Sera Masumi, she had not yet met Ai or the Detective Boys, and we basically had no idea why she was here or what she wanted. We only knew that her eyes looked like Akai's, that SOMEONE had to be Bourbon, and that she had spent a decent chunk of her introduction flirting with Ran.

This was actually meant to be part of something longer that was likely much more intriguing and dramatic. The premise of it was this: what if Sera is Akai's sister, and also Bourbon? That premise is actually not all that relevant to this one-shot at all (I did choose to post it because it could stand on its own), but I thought you should know.

* * *

"Wait here," said Ran breathlessly. She ran up the second flight of stairs, calling, "I'll only be five minutes!"

Sera looked around the Detective Agency. She had noticed the file cabinets when she was here before, and she made a beeline for them, trying the top drawer. It opened easily. Trust Mouri to be terrible about security. She thumbed through the files, which didn't seem to be organized by any discernible system. A couple names were familiar, but they weren't important enough for her to bother taking a closer look. By pure luck, she stumbled across a file marked "Hirota Masami". She flipped through the file, and stuffed it back in place. There was nothing about Akemi or anyone else past what had been in the papers. She closed the drawer.

"What are you doing?" asked a child's voice. She spun around. Conan stood in the doorway, his little friends peering past him.

"Just looking around." She gave him a bright smile. "Ran's upstairs."

His eyes narrowed behind his enormous glasses. "Then why were—?"

"Ah! Are these your friends? Conan-kun, will you introduce me?"

Conan looked like he wanted to punch someone. "Sure! This is Ayumi," – a girl gave her a huge smile – "Mitsuhiko," – a very freckly boy nodded – "Genta," – the fat kid grinned – "and Haibara." The last girl gave her a wary look.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sera Masumi, detective!" Four pairs of eyes widened.

"Ohh! Really?" Ayumi bounced forward, with Genta and Mitsuhiko close on her heels. "We're detectives, too!"

"The Detective Boys!"

"We solve tons of cases!"

"Wow! That's really cool! All five of you?" Sera asked.

The kids enthusiastically confirmed that all five of them (both boys and girls) were members of the Detective Boys.

"But Conan-kun solves the most cases," said Ayumi.

"Really? Conan-kun, you'll have to tell me about one of your cases." She looked back up at Conan, who was still hanging back, along with Haibara. He looked a little embarrassed, but she smiled at him anyway, doing her best to be friendly. "You must be a great detective."

"Not very," said Haibara in a light, teasing voice. "He thought you were a boy when he first met you." Conan's face began to turn red.

"Ehh?" said Ayumi.

"Conan-kun, she's obviously a girl," said Mitsuhiko.

"She wearing a skirt," said Genta.

Conan's face was very red at this point. "I never said that I _still_ thought she was a boy, Genta!" said Conan. Very loudly. Right as Ran walked back in.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked. Sera took a moment to notice that Ran had changed into a really cute blouse and a short skirt. The skirt showed off her legs very nicely. Conan looked absolutely mortified. It was anyone's bet how long he would last before he exploded or something.

"That would be me," said Sera, not dropping the smile for a second.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Conan-kun, apologize to Sera-chan right now!"

"It's alright." Sera laughed it off. "One of the police officers made the same mistake at the hotel!"

"He didn't!" Ran looked as horrified as Conan did right now.

"He did. Ready to go?"

Ran nodded, still a bit embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" Ayumi wanted to know.

"Are you getting a second lunch?" asked Genta. "Can we come?"

Ran blushed a little. "Not today, sorry."

Genta became surly. "How come?

"Because we're going on a date!" said Sera brightly.

The Detective Boys stared at them.

"Have fun," said Haibara serenely.

"Oh we will," Sera assured her as they moved towards the door. And then she winked.

Conan looked like he was about to faint, or maybe do something incredibly violent. He'd gone from fire engine red to chalk white in a few seconds, and seemed totally incapable of speech.

As they left, they heard a shout from behind them.

"_This_ is why I thought she was a boy!"

"But Conan-kun, she's wearing a _skirt!_"


End file.
